Strength meets Speed: Odio Soltar vs Amparo Encarnita
Speed? or Strength? Amparo was running through Hueco Mundo looking for strong prey. Even since becoming an Arrancar his desire to kill other Hollows or Hollow-like beings had not faded. Suddenly he felt a strong Spiritual Pressure a little ways off and charged toward it. "God damn it." Odio narrowed his eyes, silently floating through over the empty dunes and cursing to himself. He didn't seem to notice the other presence near him, caught in his own musings. "How could they leave me behind AGAIN?" Was his thoughts, as he kicked at the air slightly. "I was all ready to go. The least they could've done was leave me some leftovers to get rid of..." But his thought's were interrupted when a Zanpakuto blade came slicing out of nowhere. His eyes widened, and he instinctively side-"stepped", the blade narrowly missing his face by inches. He immediately descended, glaring up at his assailant. "What the...." "You have some pretty decent Spiritual Pressure. Fight me!" Odio scoffed. As much as he'd prefer busting a few heads, he didn't like being attacked from out of nowhere. "And just who's got the guts to take me on?" He retorted, narrowing his eyes. "I am Amparo Encarnita!" Amparo said smugly. "Fight me!" "Fine." Odio muttered, unsheathing his blade to reveal his own sword. "But don't cry when I kick your ass all over this desert." But Amparo didn't bother responding and had already disappeared and reappeared over Odio and fire out a cero. A smirk came across Odio's face, as he cocked his fist back, it tingling with spiritual energy. Then, he swung it forwards, knocking the Cero blast back at Amparo like a volleyball spike. Amparo waited until the cero was a foot from him and vanished and reappeared behind Odio and slashed him in the back the used Sonido to get above him. "What power though..." Amparo thought. "To knock back my cero." Despite the biting at his back, Odio merely winced and sneered. "That the best you got?" Reaching out, he grabbed Amparo's leg before he could gain a fair enough distance, then twisted himself around, spinning his opponent around his head several times before finally letting go, allowing him to torpedo a fair distance away. But Amparo caught himself and sped back toward his opponent. "He doesn't seem to follow after me using Sonido. Is he that confident or is it that he can't use it?" Amparo decided to test it out. "Come and get me!" Amparo cried shooting a cero and then running in circles around his opponent. Instead of running, however, Odio put his left arm in a sportsman-like backhand, waited until the energy blast was close, and then spiked it near where he was, connecting with the circle around him. This resulting in a violent barrage of sand erupting from the ground, similar to a dust storm and blinding the fighters from each other. "What the hell?" Amparo thought as the sand swirled around effectively stopping him. "There!" Odio spotted a slight change in the midst, a glint of a sword, and he knew it was his desired target, having come to a stop. He wasted no time. Within a flash, he was gone from his current position, torpedoing towards it and closing the gap quickly. He twisted himself, aimed, and slammed straight into Amparo with a seemingly bone-breaking force. The force sent Amparo flying across the desert face in pain. "What the hell was that? He's a demon!" Odio landed on his feet, smirking sinisterly and chuckling. Sheathing his sword, he disappeared from where he stood, and in a few seconds, he appeared right above the flying Amparo. With a yell, he brought his head down upon Amparo's own, headbutting him to smack him into the ground below. "No tagbacks..." But in that instant Amparo escaped the blow with Sonido and shot a cero at Odio from behind. The Quinta Espada's eyes widened, as he could only turn, the white-hot energy burst slamming straight into his back. "AAAAH!" He descended rapidly, slamming into the sand on his hands and knees. "Damn it...." He cursed to himself. "I should've seen that coming...." Then Amparo descended upon Odio kicking him hard in the neck and slashed his back then fired another cero. This time, Odio had seen it coming. He pushed himself off, avoiding all three attacks, and landed back on his feet again a considerable distance away, staring over at Amparo. "You are pretty fast." Amparo said looking at Odio. "Speak for yourself." Was his blunt, but complimentary retort, as he took in smooth breaths. "Maybe not as fast as that Shinigami captain Kuchiki, but you're not far from him, either." "I would thank you for that if you hadn't just compared me to a Shinigami!" Amparo said in a rage and he cut his hand on the blade and shot out a blue cero. "GRAN REY CERO!" "Gee..." Odio said mockingly, rolled his eyes. "Emo much?" He positioned his right arm in a backhand position, before swinging it, knocking the blast away once again. "How the hell?" Amparo thought as Odio deflected the cero. Amparo decided to go for a drastic measure. He jumped back and charged a tri-focused normal cero from his hands pointing it at Odio. "Even you can deflect a cero when the Spiritual Pressure is this intense!" And he shot the cero at him making it faster than normal. This time, Odio decided to dodge, although shocked at the sudden speed. But he wasn't fast enough, as it singed through his side, taking a small portion of him along with it. He hopped backwards three times, clutching his now-hurting ribcage. "Damn it..." He thought, gritting his teeth in anger. "He's able to use a Tri-Cero? Unbelievable!" Amparo used Sondio to get directly in front of Odio and fired another regular non-tri-focused cero at point blank range. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Before the blast could charge completely, Odio reached out and gripped Amparo's offending hand. But he was too late to stop the immediate burst of fire. BOOM! It sounded like a grenade going off, as the Cero was fired, consuming the both of them in an explosion. Amparo jumped back bleeding and furious and but his hand to his blade and yelled, "Find him, Muert-" Beat. Immediately, before he could complete the command, another figure stepped into view, his back turned to Amparo, and a glare on Odio. Dark skin, short black hair, and an ANBU outfit was all that Odio needed to recognize this newcomer. "A-Acciaio...?" "Who are you?" Amparo asked. Acciaio didn't bother to look at the Arrancar behind him. "Mind telling me what you're doing, Soltar?" He asked, obviously in a dangerously annoyed tone. Odio glared back. "Hey! The punk attacked me out of nowhere!" He said defensively. "I had to defend myself!" "I needed to fight someone. And who are you?" The Novena turned his head slowly to stare with a murderous, yet seemingly amused glance. "That's none of your business. We're just leaving." "Hey, wait!" Odio protested, pointing over. "I'm the Fifth rank, damn it, you have to obey me--" "Or what?" Acciaio hissed, sneering. "You'll report me to Primera-sama? They're aware of my level, you know. You should be, as well." There was nothing that the Quinta could say after that, but he did fold his arms across his chest angrily. "Whatever." He snapped. But Amparo had other plans and shot a cero at the newcomer. "Now, then..." Acciaio continued. "Let's--" "LOOK OUT!" Odio shouted suddenly, having spotted the blast. But apparently, Acciaio was quicker. He simply tilted his head to the left, and let the blast whiz by both him and Odio harmlessly. "--report to the others. Or are you too busy daydreaming again?" "What the hell?" Amparo thought as his cero did nothing. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Amparo asked Odio. "This fight isn't over 'till I say it is dammit!" Odio couldn't help but sneer down at his former opponent, as he floated over to Acciaio. "Unless you want to fight both of us, trash, I suggest you back down for now. I'll have plenty of other opportunities to kick your ass." "Vida-sama is going to kick yours when we get back." The Novena reminded, as he opened up a Gargantua portal that led to a part of the Human World. "Don't remind me, you son of a bi--" "You newcomer." Amparo said to Acciaio. "I'll find you when you're alone and I will kill you." "Sounds like surprise fornication. Sorry, I don't swing that way." He replied simply, turning to Odio. "Get in!" With a snort, Odio got inside the portal, and so did Acciaio. As the Gargantua closed Amparo opened his own. "I'll kill them both after I kill a Shinigami a certain Ahatake Kurosaki." And he stepped into the Gargantua into the world of the living. ---- The End